I'll Marry You For Love
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: Merthur Slash. You've been warned. Basically A young Merlin Meets a young Arthur, They hit it off, and became good friends. Soon 10 years pass, and Merlin is forced from Camelot. 5 years later he comes back for Arthur's promise. "Someday, I'll Marry You."
1. Prologue

**AN:** A Merthur fanfic. By Me,** Merthur4Evah**. This is my first written fanfic. In case you didn't know, this story is about a romantic relationship between Merlin and Arthur. This is an AU, obviously, Since the events of the meeting and interactions are different. Also I will say I based my idea of a short story called "I told you, I'd marry you". So be sure to read that too. I don't own "Merlin" or any of the characters. I doubt I could do as good as a job as the writers do. The only thing they do wrong is give so many hints to Merthur, but don't act on it. That **SUCKS! **If any of you think that realsionships between 4 and 5 year olds, I can't say I blame you. I will say that the only non friend ship thing that happens, is Arthur Promising to Marry Arthur. Once I make them grow up, their relation ship will change. Which means I might have to change the rating later. Anyway I've talked enough so here's the first chapter.

**Prologue:**

Hunith walk through the town of Camelot. It was a nice summer day, perfect to visit an old friend. She was off to see the Court Physician, Gaius. She wasn't sick, unless loneliness was an illness. These days it was only her and her young son Merlin. He was only four years old at the time. His father was in hiding from King Uther. So basically walking into the Kings home with the son of a refugee wasn't a good idea. But Gaius was reliable; after all, he had helped Balinor, Merlin's father, escape. If any one could keep Merlin out of trouble in Camelot, it was Gaius.

Merlin was holding his mother's hand as he looked around wildly. He'd never seen so many people or houses, or food. His mouth watered as he saw all the grain and meats. He didn't care about the vegetables being passed around, but there was a lot. Aside from food, there was clothes made from materials he'd never seen; jewels fit for nobles; armor crafted and polished till they shown brighter than the sun. Hunith looked a her son and smiled, how she wished he could stay and learn more about the world he should have be born around.

As they approached the gates of a castle, two guards stopped them. Merlin hid behind his mother, then poked out his head. Hunith was glad that he had the sense to be scared of these guards. "What business do you have here?" They asked. Hunith nearly gulp in terror that she would be caught.

"I'm here to see an old friend of mine, Gaius the Court Physician." She stated meekly. the guards looked at each other and then stepped back.

"Take the left stairs up and down the fourth floor corridor. His chambers is up the short steps on the right." The one on the right said. The other then spoke. "Go straight there. No wandering. These are dangerous times. You don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." He gave a glare at the small head behind her.

"Yes thank you. We'll head straight there. Come, Son." She said side stepping the guards, her son staying behind her the whole time. After the passed the guards, he stayed closer to her side than he had in the town. They walked up stairs and down a corridor to a room with stairs in front of the door. Beside the door was a sign. Merlin couldn't read it, but when he asked, his mother said that it read "Court Physician". Merlin was confused by this.

"Mom are you sick?" He asked her. "I'll heal you." Hunith quickly put a finger to his lips.

"Don't speak of that here Merlin. And, no I'm not sick. The Court Physician is an old friend of mine." Hunith told him quietly, looking around for anyone who might have been near. None was around, but that didn't mean anything. Anyone who was inside might have heard. Cautiously, she knocked on the door. She heard a old grouchy voice say "Come in." So she opened the door.

Inside there was several tables covered with books and herbs and potion bottles. Some also contains various items that seemed to have no common ground. But Hunith knew. These were items that were magical; harmful or potentially dangerous, that was Gaius' job to figure out. At a table in the center of the room, at the one table that wasn't covered. sat an old man. He had a necklace in his hand, as he flipped through the pages of a book on the table in front of him. A cup of tea left forgotten beside the book.

"Hello, Gaius. It's good to see you." Hunith said. The old man, Gaius, looked up from his book. The moment he did, a grin replaced his tense frown. He stood up

"Hunith, it's so good to see you."He said, giving her a hug. Then he looked down. "So this must be the young Merlin, I presume." He smiled, crouching to the child's level. "Your mother has told me so much about you in her letters. You now what, there's some toys in the room back there. You're welcome to go play with them while your mother and I talk." Merlin looked to his mother for confirmation. She nodded, and he slowly walked to the other room in the back.

There were a few stairs, but when he finished climbing them he found it disappointing. There was a a few wooden creations; like a dragons, and a knights with a horses. He picked them up and stared at them. He liked the dragon. It looked strong and muscular, almost like it could come to life any second. Sadly, though, it would not come to life. Not only was it small enough to fit into his hand, it was one solid piece. The person had crafted it beautifully, but it seemed a shame that it would never move. He was about to try to make the wings move and make it fly on it's own, when the door behind him was shut.

Carefully, he put down the toys, walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. He knew that when a door was shut, they didn't want him to hear what they were saying. But that didn't stop him from trying to figure it out anyway. He heard someone walk back to the table and sit down.

"Would you like some tea, Hunith?" Gaius said.

"No, Thank You. How's your work coming. Seems like you still have a long way to go." Hunith said quietly.

"Yes, but somehow I doubt that's what you've come to talk to me about." Gaius said, slightly weary.

"True. As I have said in my letters, Merlin is a lot like his father, too much. I'm worried Gaius. In a small village such as ours. Someone's bound to find out." Hunith said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"And, what is it that I can do to help you, old friend." Gaius whispered back.

"I was wondering if you could watch over him every summer. Teach him to read and write. And, especially, learn how to control his gift. Don't get me wrong Gaius, I'm not ashamed, I'm just Worri-" Unit was cut off as a door slammed open and then shut. Merlin didn't know what was happening, but he stiffen immediately. He wanted to know what his mother meant, but let the thoughts disappear when he heard a new voice.

"Gaius! My father would like to see you in the council Hall. Something about a necklace." The voice belonged to a young boy. He couldn't have been much older than Merlin, but he spoke with an air that made him seem so much older.

"My Young Prince. I will meet your father immediately. I'll just have to grab the item he wants." Gaius said politely. Merlin realized, that the necklace in question must be the one Gaius had put down when Merlin and he mother had entered. He leaned farther against the door to open it enough to see the boy. It was then that the door creaked loudly.

"What was that!" The Prince demanded. Hunith moved toward the door to somehow protect he son from the king's son. Gaius was already speaking by the time she reached the door to close it.

"It's just a boy from the outlying villages. He's visiting me with his mother." Gaius said, and nodded for Hunith to allow Merlin out.

"Well he can't visit you in the back room, Gaius. Since you have to go see my father, I take the boy to my room. You can come get him when you're done with my father." The prince said walking over toward the mother and son. It was a Command, not a suggestion, so Gaius nodded to Hunith, and she stepped aside. the prince stopped in front of the boy who was clearly younger. The boy was scraggly looking, as expected of a village peasant, with dark raven black hair and blue eyes that looked five times older than the must have actually been. The eyes called the princes attention, and for a moment the boys just stared at each other.

Merlin stared at the boy in front of him. He was not scared of him, even though he knew he should be. If he heard correctly, this was the Prince, son of the king who his mother was so scared off. But as he look at him, he could only feel safe. the Prince had blonde hair and blue piercing eyes. One could tell this boy knew responsibility, but looking at his stance you could tell he was still just a child. Gaius and Hunith didn't move. They just stood there, watching the boys.

The prince stuck out his hand suddenly, and rudely. "I'm Prince Arthur. you can call me Arthur." He said as abruptly as he had stuck out his hand.

"I'm called Merlin, sire." Merlin said hesitantly. Part of him told him to be cautious, the other part told him that he and Arthur were forever linked from this moment.

"Just Arthur, Merlin. Now come on. Let's go to my chambers. There's a lot of fun things to do there." Arthur put an arm around Merlin and walked him out the door then he turned suddenly. "Oh, and Gaius, Best not to keep my father waiting." he put his arm back around Merlin. Talking about all his cool toys as they walked.

Gaius looked back at Hunith. "You can wait here while I'm gone. And don't worry about the prince. If anything happens, I have a feeling Merlin and Arthur are going to be friends for a very long time." Hunith nodded, and took one last look at her son's figure down the hall, as Gaius headed the other direction to the Council hall.

**AN:** Please R&R. I always accept helpfull tips. Please don't leave a coment saying it sucks and i should stop writing, because I'll just ignore it. Anyway, I hope you're all looking forward to the next Chapter. ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey again **Merthur4Evah** here. So here is the next chapter to my story, hopefully just as good as the first. Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't find a way for me to like it. Also between work and home, I've been busy. I once again claim no ownership to Merlin and all that applies.

**Also** Thanks to: **AmandaFray, twistedsister-emogirl , cristina reid , I-Heart-Yami-Yugi** ; For the nice reveiws. I'm glad you liked my story so much. Anyway, here it is:

**Chapter 1:**

Arthur walked Merlin down the hall chatting away about all the cool things in his room. Merlin couldn't help but notice that all the guards straightened up as they passed. Merlin was sure that this was due to the fact that Arthur was the prince. He let that thought soak in for a minute. He was being dragged around by the prince...He was being dragged by the _Prince_...He...He was being _Dragged_, by the Prince**!**

Oh No! What if the thing that frightened his mother was actually happening? What if Arthur was taking him to see the king? What if they had found out his secret? What if right now Arthur was taking him to face punishment? He wouldn't be able to handle it. What about his mother, what would happen to her? He had to get away. But how? He would have to do it soon, before he got so lost that he wouldn't be able to find his way out. Would Arthur let him go if he promised to leave quickly? After all he was just a kid, would they really be that cruel?

Arthur sensed Merlin tense up, and saw a scared look in his eyes. He turned Merlin to face him. "Hey, you okay? Don't worry about the guards. They do that, so I won't tell my father that they're disrespectful. Not that my dad would listen to anything I say. But they don't know that, so I don't tell them otherwise. It's nothing serious really." Arthur said. It seemed to Merlin that he was almost complaining, but that couldn't be right. Strangely, after Arthur spoke, he felt much better.

Arthur took him by the shoulder and continued to take him down the hall. They came to a pair of double doors at the end of a hall, to the right. On the wall across the door was a small window that looked over a courtyard. The sun that came from this window lit up the big oak doors and showed off their marvelous gleam. Almost as if they did it to impress Merlin. Arthur pushed the doors open at the same time and then pulled Merlin closer in.

"Welcome, to my room." Arthur said with grin. Merlin's jaw dropped. The evening sun shone into the room, giving it a mystic air. The room must have been bigger than his whole house, and it was so nicely decorated as well. The place looked like a dream:

Merlin found plenty to keep his attention. There was wooden swords; wooden chest plates with a rope to go around the neck; more wooden knights, some with horses, some without; a few dragons, different from Gaius' in the fact that their wings actually moved. There were tables with bowls of fruit, showing off the lack of hunger here. There was a huge wooden cupboard. It wasn't like the cupboards back home, no; these were carefully and beautifully carved and stained. He felt almost like he did and didn't belong here. It was very strange indeed.

"Come on. Grab a chest plate and sword. I'll teach you to fight properly." Arthur said, catching Merlin's attention. Merlin looked at the wooden armor that Arthur held out, and smiled nervously as he grabbed it. As if to reassure him, Arthur said, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Merlin took the sword and put on the chest plate. He had play fought with a friend of his back home. But it was never like this. Their swords were just sticks, and they had no chest plates. Usually they did reenactments of real fights. Merlin felt like this time would be different. He felt that Arthur had been taught to fight like the best knight of all time, and not by some silly reenactment either.

Arthur took advantage of Merlin's thought break to attack. Merlin pulled his sword up quickly, and just in the nick of time. Arthur continued a series of complicated blows, whilst Merlin blocked best he could. It seemed his only advantage in this fight would be his speed. The one thing that made him the champion back home would save his hide from becoming one giant bruise here. Eventually, Arthur stepped back and gave him a short reprieve.

"At least you know how to defend yourself. That's better than most. Now come at me." Arthur said as he crouched into a defensive position. Merlin steadied his sword. His arms were tired, and attacking probably would get him beat. But, eager to please his new friend, he adjusted his position and attacked battle cry and all. As predicted, Arthur easily avoided all the attacks. He could have easily counter attacked, and yet he didn't. He just sort of laughed, like "Ha-ha". Soon Merlin was exhausted and Arthur looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. So he decided to try a move his friend's father had taught them.

He changed the way his hands were holding the sword, and moved his feet. He put his hands to the side of his chest, still holding the sword, and pointed the blade at Arthur. He put one foot slightly in front of him, and leaned forward, staring at Arthur. Arthur watched him back, and slightly changed his position. For a moment, Merlin was envious of how fluid the motion looked. He took a breath, and lunged. It was a weird lunge, if you could call it that. As he attacked, he lowered the tip of his sword and moved it to the opposite side as the handle. When he got to Arthur, he let go with the lower hand, and used the other to swing the sword into and uppercut slash. Even though this took only a few seconds, Arthur managed to block the move easily and used the block to shove Merlin away.

Merlin was in shock. He had perfected that move until it was flawless. With it he had won so many battles against his friend. But somehow, Arthur blocked it, and _countered_. Merlin shook his head, suddenly becoming aware of his dizziness. He hadn't fought this hard in as long as he remembered. How could one small boy be this good? Tired, from the energy that move took; Merlin just sat on the ground and grunted. Arthur laughed and sat down beside him.

"Hahaha. Don't worry, Merlin. I'll have you fighting like a proper soldier in no time." Arthur padded Merlin on the back. Merlin could only nod, panting. Then he fell back onto the floor, still struggling to catch his breath. Arthur laughed some more.

"I don't...Ha...Know how...you do it...Arthur...You're...Amazing..." Merlin said between breaths, not helping his breath at all. Then he suddenly laughed at himself. Arthur must have thought he was laughing about the fight. He was, in a way. He realized that the whole time they were sparing, he hadn't even once thought of using his gift to his advantage. His mother would be proud. Speaking of his mother, he should probably find her.

"Hey Arthur. Not that I want to leave, But-" Merlin started.

"Then Don't." Arthur interrupted. Merlin looked at him, and he looked back. "Stay here with me. I get so lonely. And it would be great to have someone around. Besides, I like having you around. It somehow comforts me." Arthur looked away as he said most of this. Merlin stared at him for a long silenced moment, before continuing.

"Anyway, my mom is probably worrying about me. But, maybe I could come back later. My mom and I are going to be staying with Gaius for the night. I'm sure I can come see you before I leave in the morning." Merlin said in a reassuring way, he felt that Arthur needed it. He soon saw Arthur drop his head. Then he thought for a minute. "Hey, you know, my mom might let me stay with you tonight. And I'm sure tomorrow won't be the last time we see each other, anyway. I can always convince my mom to bring me back here, if I want her to."

Arthur lifted his head and looked at Merlin. There were small tears in his eyes. Merlin got the feeling he was used to crying silently, and without showing his weaker side to anyone. Merlin fought back a twinge of sympathy. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been like if he'd never been allowed to cry in front of people, especially ones he was close to. But, Arthur was a prince, forced to keep his most personal feelings to himself. Even if he was only five years old.

It was then that Merlin got an idea his mother would scold him for. He looked at the small toy dragons and concentrated, whilst Arthur wondered what he was doing. Slowly the dragons started to move, their legs and wings stretching, making Arthur jump to a standing position. Merlin put out his hand, his palm facing the dragons. The Dragons then started to flap their wings and fly around. Merlin put out his hand, palm up this time, and allowed one to land on it. Arthur stood there shaking, Wide-eyed at Merlin. Merlin slowly grabbed Arthur's hand and placed it palm up next to his. The dragon moved onto Arthur's hand. Arthur began to laugh.

"It tickles. He he." Arthur said, and then he looked around with new eyes. He saw what Merlin saw, not just toy dragons flying around. No, it was _living_ toys flying with grace and beauty, all on their own. Arthur then realized that the thing his father despised to the ends of the kingdom; could be just as beautiful, or maybe even more so, than the land his father was trying to protect. He'd never known that magic could be beautiful. His father had taught him magic was to be feared and destroyed. His _father_...**His** **Father! Merlin!**

"Merlin, stop it!" Arthur said with urgency. Merlin, seeing the look on Arthur's face, stopped immediately. All the dragons quickly shifted back to their old forms and fell to the ground. Arthur looked Merlin square in the eyes. "Merlin, _promise_ me you won't practice any more magic in Camelot, unless I say it's okay. I know what my father does to sorcerers, Merlin, and it _isn't_ pretty. He's drowned them, and burned them. He's even had them _hanged_. Childeren too. It's not safe here for people like you! _**Promise me**_!"

"I promise." Merlin nodded. It seemed obvious to him that what Arthur was saying was true. What he also realized, was that Arthur wasn't going to turn him in. If he was going to do so, he wouldn't be warning him right now. He'd be hollering for the guards to come take Merlin away. This thought comforted Merlin, for some reason. Knowing that he had a friend here who knew his secret, and wasn't going to get him killed.

Merlin just sat there, looking at the setting sun through the window. Arthur did the same. They watched as the sun fell lower, and the sky changed to from blue to a bright orange. The color change made the room seem even more magical then when Merlin made the dragons fly. Unfortunately, using all that magic made him hungry, being hungry made him think of food. And, of course, food made him think of his mother.

"I should get back to my mother, before she worries." Merlin said after a while. Arthur nodded. Then there was a knock at the door, and Arthur got up, and went to open it.

"Gaius, please come in." Arthur said stepping out of the way. Gaius came in, bowed slightly in Arthur's direction, and then walked over to Merlin.

"Come with me, Merlin. I told your mother that I'd bring you back after my meeting with the king. Sadly, that time is now. We wouldn't want her to worry now, would we?" Gaius said, as he held out a hand to the child.

"Of course, Gaius. Can Arthur come too?" Merlin asked. Gaius looked at the other boy and nodded. Merlin smiled brightly, and then looked at Arthur. Gaius didn't look, but he was sure the young prince was smiling just as brightly. Gaius was glad that they had become friends. After all, though neither one of them knew it yet, their friendship would last and grow into a new age of peace. Not just for Camelot, but all the surrounding kingdoms, as well.

Gaius led the boys down the hall, back to his chambers. They did nothing but nonstop talking and playing. It was good to hear the young prince laugh; he didn't think he'd even seen him truly smile. Maybe it was because he finally was around a boy his age. Everyone knew he hated hanging around Morgana, the king's ward. And, everyone expected them to get married someday. Maybe, Arthur would start to like her in about ten years, but for now he just needed someone he could relate to.

Currently, the prince and his relater were shoving each other playfully, and then they were running down the hall, Merlin chasing Arthur for his fair turn to shove. But Arthur had been too quick for him. They ran past Gaius, rather fast and recklessly.

"Hey slow down, and be careful, Merlin. Your mother won't like it if you get hurt." Gaius said, as they continued running out of sight. He wasn't worried; Arthur knew the way to his chambers. Gaius had practically raised the boy while the King was busy. He smiled to himself, it was amazing how two different boys from two different worlds could be friends, and so quickly too.

He remembered when the great dragon had told him of the prophesy. How he had felt the presence of Emrys entering the world, shortly before a letter from Hunith came, saying that she had had her baby. He would have never thought this possible. But here it was. The stuck up prince had found a friend in a matter of hours, probably minutes. Then he heard something that pulled him from his thoughts.

Merlin and Arthur had been running, playing tag. Merlin had a hard time catching up, how was Arthur so fast? Merlin was the fastest boy in his village. Also, he was the best fighter, the best at sparring, and the best at hide and seek. But here, he was in a different league. He wondered if Arthur's professional training had something to do with it. He was finally catching up to Arthur, who just ran around a corner. He took the turn and ran into Arthur, who had stopped, and fell backwards to the ground. He looked up to see why Arthur stopped and hopped painfully to his feet, and bowed his head. In front of Arthur stood the King.

The King looked down at his son, who put his head down in shame. He hadn't known why his son was running until a scraggly boy ran around the corner. At least the boy showed respect to the king, by bowing his head. He guessed that the boys had been playing, and that they had gotten carried away. His son's shame proved as much. The scruffy boy looked like a peasant, though he hadn't seen this boy in Camelot before.

"Arthur, what is going on here?" The King said fiercely. Arthur mumbled a reply, and the King glared at him. "Speak up, Arthur. Mumbling doesn't suit a prince. Now Say it so I can hear you." The King said louder. And it was then that Gaius came around the corner. His expression looked, well, expressionless. He walked over to the King, and bowed his head. "Ah, Gaius. Maybe you can shed some light on why my son and this _boy_ were running recklessly through the halls."

Gaius raised his head. "Of course, my lord. You see, a friend of mine came to visit, and she brought her son." He pointed to Merlin. "Shortly afterwards, Arthur summoned me to you. It seems he commandeered the boy to play with after I left. But, I wouldn't be too hard on the boys; they are children, after all." Gaius bowed his head to show he meant no disrespect. Uther depended on Gaius' wisdom; he hoped it would go the same for this time. Gaius lifted his head as Uther nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Gaius." He nodded toward his old friend, and then he looked down at his son. "Now, as for you, Arthur Penndragon. You will bring this _boy_ back to his mother. If I ever catch you doing something reckless like this again, I'll take you _Friend_, and put him in the stocks. Do I make myself clear" The King stared down the Prince, who had bowed his head.

Merlin heard the King walk away, and chanced a look at Arthur's face. He could tell he was holding back tears. He straightened up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. There was no attempt made to shrug it off. Instead, another hand covered his. He felt suddenly hot, but didn't move. He knew his friend just needed a moment like this. Merlin smiled slightly, and then he looked up at Gaius, who smiled down at them. Then he watched the King turn a corner, and disappear; down the hall they had just ran down.

"Come, we've got to get you back to your mother." Gaius said. And, with that, they all headed back to Gaius' chambers.

**AN: **Please forgive my knowledge of Arthurian toys. Hopefully it wasn't disappointing. At least Merlin found it interesting. I tried to stay in character, but I really wanted to show Arthur's sensitive side early on. I plan on making it temporarily go away soon. So enjoy it before it's gone. Hehehehe. Also, if the story seems too rushed, it's because I don't want to spend 15 chapters when their kids, and 30-40 when their older. That's way too much. And as for making the chapters longer, I think they're fine the length they are. (You guys planning on overworking me when I'm over worked, Are You? *suspicious look*) Just Kidding. I appreciate all the great comments I've gotten so far. Anyway, working on chapter 3. Maybe it won't take so long. _(Cross Your fingers)_ **^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey, it's me, **Merthur4Evah**, again. Sorry for the wait. I've been working since last Tuesday, and I've only been able to write in my very little spare time. But don't worry, I'm working diligently on the next chapter. Honestly this is not one of my better chapters. And for all those who think I should just stick to one character's POV, well, I don't feel like it right now so suck it up. : P JK. Actually, no one's written anything bad to me yet. I really appreciate that. Also, your comments keep me writing. So keep commenting. ^-^

Also, Thanks to **cristina reid, AmandaFray, zamiii**, for commenting on the last chapter. And don't worry **zamiii**, I sometimes understand bad-English better than English. ^_^ Hope to get more Comments on the this chapter. Anyway, here's Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2:**

Hunith was standing next to a table packed full of magical artifacts. She smiled to herself as she tried to identify all the ones Balinor had taught about before he left. Then a frown crossed her face. She missed Balinor, and she was sure it would effect Merlin as well. But, she knew he had left for a reason, and hoped that was the only reason. She didn't think she'd be able to take it Balinor had left her because he didn't want to be with her anymore. 'No, it was only be cause he was running from the King and his men.' She told herself silently. She looked up as she heard giggles down the hall. It wasn't long before the door opened, revealing two boys and an old man.

Gaius smiled down at the boys, happy they were playing again. He looked up to see Hunith smiling as well. He saw the table she was at, then looked back down at the boys. "Why don't you two boys go play in the back, for a while." The boys nodded and raced each other to the back room. Gaius walked over to Hunith."You must miss Balinor very much. Did he know of Merlin when he left?"

Hunith sighed. "No, he didn't, and I don't think he ever will. I'm not even sure I'll ever see him again." She looked down solemnly. Gaius put a hand on her shoulder, in a comforting manner. She put her hand on his and smiled at him, tears filling her eyes. He smiled back at her. They just stood there and stared at the table for a while.

That was all Merlin saw before he shut the door and turned to face his new friend. The boy smiled at him, and he did the same. They sat down on the floor and picked up the toys and started to play. Arthur picked up the knight, and Merlin picked up the dragon, then he frowned at it. Arthur didn't seem to notice, he was too busy picking up all the knights and forming an army like structure with looked at Arthur.

"Hey Arthur, have you ever heard of Balinor?" Merlin asked tentatively. Arthur's head shot right up.

"Where did you hear that name?" Arthur's eyes were wide open. He looked scared and shocked at the same time.

"Around where I'm from. Who was he?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head slightly.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but , I think you should know. He was a Dragonlord. My Father tricked him to calling all the dragons, then slayed them all in his sight. Of course all the other Dragonlords were dead at this time too. Anyway, fearing he would be killed, like the dragons he watched over, he ran away." Arthur paused and looked down. "My father never caught him. And he's still looking for any clues that might lead to him."

"Why would that mean I should know. I'm not a dragonlord." Merlin said, confused.

"No, but you have magic, which is just as criminal. That's why I want you to keep quiet about you magic. If my father found out, you would be killed on the spot. He won't care that you're a kid and can't help it. Just look how much he expects out of me, and I'm his son. And, you're the first real friend I've had, I don't want anything to happen to you." Arthur shook his head some more. "Anyway lets get to playing. I'll be the knights, and you can be the dragons. Let's see who has the better attack strategy." Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking at Merlin. Merlin laughed, ditching their serious conversation. However, he kept it in his mind, so as not to forget the horrors that could happen should he ever cross that line.

It was getting dark out, when the boys finally came out of their playing area. They sat down at the table and ate something Gaius gave them. Arthur made a disgusted face, but ate the food politely. Merlin laughed at the face, and continued to eat. When they finished, Gaius took their plates away.

"So Arthur, You should be heading back soon. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Gaius said looking at the boys.

"What's tomorrow?" Merlin asked. Shifting his look between Arthur and Gaius. Gaius smiled and let the boy answer.

"I get to see my first knighting ceremony!" Arthur said excitedly. "It'll be great. My Father thinks I'm old enough to come watch. He says that in the future, I'll be the one doing the knighting. And I won't have to be king to do it. I know I'm only 5, But It seems like a way to get out of my studies for a while." Arthur was very enthusiastic, Merlin didn't think Arthur would get any sleep if he wanted to.

Arthur looked over to Merlin Then nodded his head towards Merlin's mother. Merlin looked at his mother, then looked back at Arthur. Arthur's mouth formed the Words 'Ask Her'. Merlin looked Back at his unsuspecting mother. He took a deep breath, then cleared his throat.

"Hey Mom." Merlin said shyly. She looked over to him. "Can I stay With Arthur Tonight. You can come get me in the morning, and we can leave." Merlin said, hopefully to his mother. His mother smiled back at him.

"Of course. But Merlin, I have something to tell you. Only I'm going back tomorrow. Gaius and I have talked out. And we believe it would be best for you to remain here with Gaius for the summer. So You'd better do as he says, and don't let me hear otherwise, or I'll snatch you back before you even know what happen." She said playfully, then continued. "As for Tonight, I don't see the harm in staying with the prince. But don't make a habit of it." She said, sternly at the end.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, then back at Hunith. The ran to hug her jumping up and down, and yelling happily. She somehow managed to calm them down, and sit them back down at the table. The boys stared at each other across the table, while they ate. They both had grins so big, you wouldn't believe it would fit on their faces. When the were done eating Merlin went to grab his stuff from the back room where Gaius had put it, then he ran back to meet Arthur.

"Okay we'll be going now." Arthur said, after Merlin rejoined his side. He waited a minute for Gaius to give the final okay.

"Just remember not to rough house in the halls. And Merlin, be sure to be back here it time to say goodbye to your mother tomorrow. Then you'll be helping me from then on. Now go, have fun with your sleep over." Gaius wave them away, and the boys quickly went out the smiled at their leaving forms. "You should go get some sleep, Hunith. You'll have a long trip tomorrow."

She turned to him and laughed. "No my friend, it is you who needs to rest up. Raising a child is no easy feat. No doubt you'll not forget this summer, anytime soon. I shall stay up to help you for a little while before I go to bed." Gaius Raised an eyebrow, but did not question her. He began to wonder if taking the boy for the summer was a good idea. But Said nothing. He had never been a father, he never had a reason to. Merlin seemed well behaved enough, but he also knew boys acted differently when their mothers weren't around. He laughed to himself, before sitting down and resolving himself to a long night.

As soon as the boys were safely in Arthur's room, Merlin tossed his stuff on the floor in a corner, and turned back to Arthur. "What now, Arthur?" Merlin asked, wondering what else Arthur had planned for them to do. Although he was starting to feel tired, he wanted to keep up with the young prince. Because for some reason, working for Gaius, just didn't seem fun; and he wanted to have as much fun as possible before then. Arthur looked back at Merlin, and sighed.

"I'm actually kind of tired Merlin. How about we get ready for bed, then tell each others stories till we sleep." Arthur suggested. He was tired from his day, but mostly he wanted to know more about Merlin. He knew you could tell a lot from a person, just by the way they told stories. He wasn't about to let a chance to learn more about his new friend, slip by his finger. Oh no. Merlin would tell a story first, then Arthur, and so on. Until they both fell asleep.

"Okay." Merlin said. He went over to his tossed bag and dug through it to find some night clothes his mother had packed. Arthur walked over to a closet and grabbed something from it, before walking behind a screen. Merlin took this chance to change, just as Arthur did. Arthur didn't have anyone to help dress him, because he refused to let people see him almost naked. He was sure he would grow out of it. But for now, he was sure Merlin appreciated the privacy as well.

When Merlin was done, he went and sat on the bed till Arthur came out. He didn't have to wait too long. Arthur soon came over to the bed and jumped on it. He snuggled himself into the blankets As Merlin did the same. Arthur wondered if it should bother him that Merlin did so without permission, but considering the fact that Arthur knew Merlin biggest secret, he supposed the probably wouldn't be a punishment as bad as for magic. He looked Merlin right in the eyes.

"Okay, you go first. Tell me a story, Real or made up, I don't care. Just make it good." Arthur said. Merlin scrunched up his face like he was thinking.

"Okay, this one is made up." He said, then continued on. "_Once there was this small town were nothing happened, and a boy found something in the woods_...No Wait... _There was a small boy in the village who was different than the rest. One day he walked through the woods. Something jumped out of the trees and the kid ran. He should have listened to his mothers warning. Some how. He-_" A finger was pressed to Merlin's lips.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there." Arthur said, with a weird look on his face. "Where did you learn to tell stories?" Merlin shrugged in response. "Okay my turn. You might want take notes, because I'm going to tell the best story ever told." Arthur sat up, and stared at Merlin. Merlin looked up in suspense but didn't say anything. He wanted to hear the story. What could he say, he was a sucker for bedtime stories, and he was only 4 years old.

"_Once in a kingdom not so far away, there was a princess, trapped in hopeless routine_." Arthur began, "_She longed to find a life different from her own, one where she could be happy and free. One day, she and her father, were traveling through a Forrest on their way to a neighboring kingdom for peace talks. Actually she was to wed the prince for the peace of the two kingdoms. And knowing that what she wanted was worth less than peace, she agreed to go through with the marriage._

_"Anyway, while the were on their way, they were attacked by bandits. The king and his knights fought to defend the princess. And just when all looked lost, a knight in shining armor came. Behind him more knights. The lead knight headed straight to protect the princess and her father. The knights manage to push back the bandits and had them on the run. They cheered for their victory; and, in just a small second, the knight and princess' eyes met. The world seem to stop. And she knew she didn't want to be married to anyone else."_

"what about her betrothal?" Merlin interrupted. Merlin had been on the edge of his seat. Arthur's story was better than the ones his mother told. Arthur gave him a scolding look.

"I'm getting to that. Do you want to hear the story or not?" Merlin covered his mouth with his hand so fast, Arthur almost laughed. He continued on.

"_As the cheering died down, the princess looked around to find her father. When see didn't see him right off she began to panic. She looked around where she had last seen him, and found him lying on the ground. She called for help. In seconds the new knights and what was left of her father's, started setting up camp. They quickly made a place for the king to be looked at. It wasn't until then, that she noticed a man in the woods. He walked over to the newly put up tent her father was in. She was about to go see him, when someone grabbed her arm._

_"She looked up to see the knight whom she first saw. 'That's our physician. He's very talented. If any one can help your friend it's him.' He said. She pulled her arm away.'That man is my father, he'd better be taken care of.' the knight nodded. 'he will be, I promise. Come, walk with me. You're no good to your father right now.' she took a glance at the tent, before looking back, nodding, and walking with him. They took a walk around the camp. They began to talk and fall in love. He pulled her close behind a tree and kissed her. She kissed him back. 'someday, I'll marry you.' he whispered in her ear. 'and I you.' she whispered back._

_"Inside she was torn. She loved her people, and wanted peace for them. On the other hand, she wanted to be with the man she loved. Soon the physicians came out and said the outcome looked good, and he would be well enough to Finnish the journey in the morning. The princess was released. She ran to her father's side. She spent the night holding his hand. She didn't even notice the man smile at her sleeping form, before walking away._

_"The next morning, they finished the trip to the kingdom, and the princess fought with herself over what she should do. When the got to the castle, the other knights split in one direction, and she and her father another. The met with the king who told them the official meeting would take place that evening. She was brought to her room, where she was to relax before getting ready. She laid down on the bed when there was a knock on the door. 'who is it?' she asked. Her answer was the door opening to reveal, the knight, her knight. She welcomed him into her room. The ended up taking a walk. He showed her the kingdom, and told her stories of how he grew up here. He took her to a tall tower and showed her view. She sighed, and he wrapped his arms around her. 'Remember, you promised to marry me.' He whispered. She look at him. 'Don't worry, I still will.' with that they sealed it with a kiss._

_"He brought her back just in time to get ready for the feast. She got dressed and prepared herself to politely and formally decline the prince's offer to marry. She sat down at a table with her father. The other king sat at his side, and an empty chair was beside her. 'That's my son.' the king said. 'Always late... Oh look, here he comes now.' She looked up through the crowd, and saw... Her knight? This couldn't be true, but it was. The knight she promised to marry, was her prince as well._

_"With all the dilemmas aside the two wed promptly. Promoting peace through the kingdoms. At the alter, The prince leaned into his bride's ear and said. 'I promised you, I'd marry you.' She laughed quietly and kissed him. The crowd cheered. And for years the couple ruled peacefully. For as long as they were together, nothing could stand in the way of theirs, or their kingdom's peace and happiness_. The End" Arthur said triumphantly. He looked at the boy beside him. The boy had already fallen asleep, but Arthur gave the story one more line. "And that's how my parent's met."

Arthur pulled the blanket up over the other boys sleeping form. He had wanted to learn more about Merlin, and he had. Merlin couldn't tell a story to save his life. He wasn't interested in becoming famous or well known. He just wanted to be around people, whether or not the were famous. Arthur decided he liked this quality, and thought for a moment. He leaned over to Merlin's ear.

"Someday, I'm going to marry you, Merlin." He looked out his window to see the stars. "I promise." With that, he went to sleep. And without even realizing it, the boys subconsciously grab the other's hand and fell in to a deep slumber.

**AN:** Okay, so it practically killed me to write Merlin's story. Trying to remember how it was to tell stories when you were four...Nightmare! And Arthur's may be too detailed for a 5 year old, but I'm going off the pretense that Gaius told this story to him many times while he was taking care of him. And **zamiii**, here's a longer chapter for you... Maybe. It looked longer than the rest when I typed it. Any way, I hope to be done with the next chapter by Monday... 5 days... Well I have 2 off so we'll see. ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is the next chapter...Like a year later. To those who've been waiting, I'm so sorry. It's been a long year, recently, especially. In the month of March I had my car die, I lost my job 2 weeks later, and 3 days after I lost my job, My Gram who helped raise me died at age 64 from cancer...Yeah, It's been a depressing month. On Sunday, We had my gram's funeral, So now that I'm jobless, and am not busy with my gram's funeral stuff, I'm free to write. Must look to the good things right? Any way I've read all the comments, and am glad people liked the story. Also, I saw that one person wanted more slash. My response, they're just like 4 and 5 years old. So I'm not doing a lot of slash on purpose. But I'm glad for support anyway. I might someday be able to have people I know read my stuff rather than complete strangers... Anyway, Here is chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Merlin woke up with a start, the next morning, and looked around. For a moment he didn't know where he was. Where his mother was and why was he in such a nice looking room. He looked down beside him and saw the other boy. With that, he remembered coming to see Gaius and meeting Arthur, and his father the king.

He laid back down and smiled to himself. He had a great time with Arthur the day before, and was happy to be with him now. He remember that Arthur had been telling him a story about a princess, who had been promised to a prince, fell in love with a knight who saved her. and how the princess planned on cancelling her betrothal to her prince. He remembered the prince was found to be the knight and how it had a happy ending with the words, _'See I told you I would marry you...'_

Marry You... Marry You... _**"Merlin, Someday I'm gonna marry you." **_That shot him right back out of bed. Had Arthur really said that? He blushed at the thought. Not only was a guy proposing to him like he was a fair maiden from the story, but it was the prince! Merlin's initial shock was replaced by even more, when he realized that he didn't care.

He looked down at Arthur again. This time he leaned down, and whispered into the other boy's ear. He got out of bed and went to his bag, and pulled out some clothes to change into. He went behind a curtain and changed. He felt weird changing in front of Arthur, but he had never felt weird in front of Will. He blushed more to himself at the thought, as soon as he composed himself he walked back out.

He found Arthur sitting on his bed staring at him. He blushed. Arthur had gotten up and dressed while Merlin had composed himself. Not only that, Merlin didn't think anyone else had come in, so that meant that Arthur had dressed himself.

"G-good morning...Arthur" Merlin said with his head bowed as he blushed. Merlin wondered if Arthur had heard what he had said this morning. He took a deep breath, then looked back at Arthur.

"Good morning Merlin. Did you sleep well?" Arthur said, standing up and walking over to him. Merlin wanted to take a step back but didn't want Arthur to know how uneasy he made him feel. Instead he looked in Arthur's eyes.

"I slept fine." He said then he tilted his head and asked. "How come you don't have a servant Arthur, I mean I didn't hear any one come to help you dress." Arthur gave him a playful smile in response.

"Says the boy who changed behind a curtain, in case I woke up." Arthur ginned and Merlin blushed. This made Arthur laugh. He turned and walked away. "Lighten up, Merlin. After all, since we're going to get married someday, I'll be allowed to pick on you all I want." He turned back to Merlin.

Merlin stood agape at Arthur. He stood there for a minute with his jaw on the floor. Then a realization hit him. He closed his mouth, blushed, then looked at the floor as fast as he could. Unfortunately, It wasn't fast enough for Arthur not to see. He grinned, then put on an innocent face.

"Was I mistaken when I heard you say _'Someday, I'm going to marry you too, Arthur_.'" He looked as Merlin's face reddened even more. He heard him mumble something about hoping Arthur hadn't heard. This made Arthur laugh loudly." Did anyone ever tell you you're cute when you blush?"

"Hey, only my mother calls me cute!" Merlin said defiantly, forgetting his embarrassment. "I, in no way, think of you as my mother!"

Merlin suddenly began to think of his friend Will from home, he had also called Merlin cute recently. Merlin had responded the same way. His mother told him that someday someone besides her would call him cute, and he wouldn't mind. Unlike with Will, Merlin kind of didn't mind Arthur calling him cute. Is this what his mother meant...His mother...? His Mother!

"I have to get back to my mother! She going to leave soon, and I won't be able to see her before the summer ends!" Merlin exclaimed suddenly, almost making Arthur jump 10 feet. And after restoring his heart rate, he laughed lightly.

"You can really believe your mom would leave without saying goodbye to you. That would be cruel, and she didn't seem that way to me." Arthur said, trying to set Merlin mind at ease.

"That may be true, but it's a long journey. It took us almost 2 days to get here! And that's because I slowed us down. By herself, it'll take only one, and I rather that she not spend a night in the woods alone because I took too long to say goodbye to her." Merlin stated running around and putting things back in his bag frantically. Arthur laughed at this.

"Here, let me help. If you keep running around like that, you'll take even longer." Arthur quickly gathered the remaining clothes from around the room and put them in Merlin's bag.

"Now remember, quietly. We don't want my dad scolding us again, because then he'll make it his job to remember your face, and with your talents, that's not something you'll want to happen. Trust Me." Arthur said before the walked out the door. Merlin just nodded.

Merlin Followed Arthur through the hallways, creeping through shadows along walls. They pasted a few servants who paid them no mind. At one point however they heard the King coming down the hall, so they slunk back and took another way. They soon found themselves at Gaius' chambers, and they snuck inside. Arthur turned just in time to see Merlin run into his mother's embrace. Arthur felt strangely sad, as if wishing he had a mother to hold him.

"You made it!" Hunith proclaimed excitedly as she picked the boy up. "I was just about to leave here thinking my son didn't care if I left because he made a new friend." She teased while Merlin laughed.

"Liked I'd miss coming to see you off, ma. No matter who I'm with." Merlin declared proudly, smiling at his mother. He was glad he caught her before she left. He hadn't really been worried that she would have left, but it was nice to know he'd caught her. She put him down and smiled at him.

"Now be good for Gaius, and do everything he tells you to. Try not to make him worry, and do your studies. I'll be back to pick you up at summer's end. Okay?" She said. Merlin nodded and she kissed his forehead, then turned to Arthur. "I know it's a lot to ask, But since my boy has taken a liking to you, Please watch over him for me." She asked the young Prince. He smiled in return.

"You don't have to worry. Merlin will be safe with me. You can count on that." Arthur said proudly, putting an arm around Merlin. "I'll keep him out of trouble." Hunith smiled at the prince and bowed lightly. Then she turned to Gaius.

"Well my dear friend, I leave him in you hands. I know you won't disappoint. I wish you Luck, You'll need it." She smiled at Gaius as she gave him a hug goodbye.

"I'll make sure he's safe. Take care." Gaius said, returning the hug. They let go of each other and Hunith Head towards the door. She looked back to wave at them before leaving and closing the door. Merlin stared at the door, Unaware that Arthur hadn't let go of him yet. It was Gaius who broke the silence.

"Alright boys Time for the Day to Start. Arthur, you may stay for breakfast, But then you'd better hurry to that ceremony. Gaius said moving to set the table. If he noticed the prolonged touch between the boys, He said nothing. Arthur Finally let go of Merlin, and they both sat down to eat. The Boys talked and laughed as they ate, and all too soon Arthur had to leave.

"Gaius, if it's alright, May I come back after my lessons to play with Merlin?" The prince asked respectfully. Gaius looked at d Merlin, who had a hopeful look in his eye. Gaius sighed, but nodded. The prince smiled and skipped out the door. As soon as the Prince left Gaius turned serious.

"Okay Merlin, This summer, I'm helping you with controlling your magic. I don't think anyone should know, including the Prince. His father will turn him to hate magic soon, and you'd best not be on his radar. Now finish your breakfast." Gaius said, returning to his own. Merlin wanted to protest at what Gaius said. But didn't. He didn't want Gaius to know, that he had already told Arthur about his magic.

Merlin spent his day learning about the history of magic, and anything related. It was really hard for him to focus on it. It seemed rather boring to him. Gaius was very patient with him. Merlin guessed that he was used to having to explain things. They also took many breaks, where Merlin got to tell Gaius about His Home in Ealdor, and his best friend Will. He told Gaius that Will knew of his magic, but would never tell, anyone. They spent all day learning about each other, and Merlin learning more about magic.

Arthur had gone to the Knighting Ceremony, then to studies about edicutte. Had lunch before spending time with his father, learning about being royal. After that, He spent time learning to fight. He was a fast learner, and but had yet to master the sword, on account of his size. That didn't stop him from trying though. Learning to fight was his favorite part of the day. Soon it was Supper. He respectfully ate with his father, telling him what he learned. As soon as he was excused, He headed to Gaius', Rather than his room.

Gaius and Merlin had just finished when Arthur came in. He knocked before entering, because he heard Talk about magic. He'd assumed that Merlin had kept it a secret from Gaius, that Arthur knew. When He entered, Merlin turned and smiled. He ran over and hugged the boy, screaming "Arthur!" Arthur hadn't been prepared to be glomped, and nearly fell backwards by Merlin's force.

The boys spent the rest of the night playing in Merlin's room. They sounded like they were having so much fun, that Gaius felt horrible when he went to tell them to stop. He walked up the stairs, and knocked before entering.

"Okay, Boys. It's time for bed. Arthur, You'd best be head back before your father starts searching the castle for you." Gaius said Nodding to Arthur. Arthur Nodded back as Merlin Pouted. Gaius almost smiled at the small boy. Arthur got up and headed out the door. He stopped just before exiting and turned back to ask a question.

"Um...Gaius, would it be okay if Merlin stayed with me again tonight?" The prince asked queitly. Gaius looked back and forth between the boys, and wished he could say yes. It would be so much easier. At last he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Arthur. You'd best head back yourself. Your father will soon make you have a servant, whether or not you want one, and then where would Merlin be. No, It's best if Merlin doesn't make a habit of staying over. Maybe near the end of summer, before Merlin leaves, though." Gaius said reasurringly. Arthur nodded, then looked sadly at Merlin. He turned and left the room. Merlin got in bed, and Gaius tucked him in.

"Big day tomorrow. I'm going to take you to see someone special. Now get some sleep." Gaius said steeping out of the room and closed the door. With that, Merlin fell asleep. Dreaming about playing with Arthur tommorrow.

A/N: So this story fought me. I type 3 pages only to lose power. Luckily I had saved, but didn't know exactly how far back. I was relieved to find out that I only lost half a page. Saved a lot more after that. Anyway. I wanted to end this chapter at the end of the summer, But then I added a lot of detail. To be honest this chapter is based offf of 2-3 sentencesin my plot suummery, and I still didn't finnish what I had for the story. Any way, should post the next chap soon. ^_^


End file.
